Counterfeit Island
| preceded = Astro Knights Island | suceeded = Reality TV Island }} Counterfeit Island is the 10th island on Poptropica. It is a crime scene investigation themed island released on January 4, 2010. Walkthrough Arrive on'' Main Street. Jump to the top of the museum, and get the first piece of the Torn Picture. Go right, and go to the top of the "''Moldy Baguette Inn" building. There is a piece on one of the window sills. Go right to Down Town and enter "Bobo's Clown Store", and get a green balloon. Go outside, and find the open garbage can (not dumpster). Push everything away until you find Underground Tunnel Tour Tickets. Go right to Country Side and give the green balloon to a crying boy. He will take it and start flying away. Return to Main Street, enter the "Web Browser Internet Cafe" and give the tickets to the man. He will return you one Underground Tunnel Tour Ticket. Return to Down Town and go to the woman next to the "Underground Tunnel". Use your ticket, and you will be able to go in the Ancient Tunnels. Go through the tunnel until you find a place with human bones. Climb up the light, and jump to the right to get another Torn Picture piece. Then, keep going until you reach the end. When outside on the Docks, talk to the shady guy, who will tell you the Scream will be stolen and also tells you to apply for a job at the museum. Before you leave the Docks, there are two more pieces, one close to the sand and one on the boat. After that, go back to the Main Street, enter the Museum Fantastique, tell the police man you want to apply for the job opening and he will tell you to speak with the assistant curator. Go upstairs, and talk to him. He will tell you that four paintings have been placed in the wrong areas and and you must find them and return them to the correct spots.The one in Realism goes in Cubism, the one in Cubism goes in Impressionism,the one in Impressionism goes in Expressionism and the one in Expressionism goes in Realism. When you finish, talk to him again and enter the "Forgery Detection Lab". Inside, talk to him yet again and he will tell you to select a station. After you do all of the tests, he will give you the Supply Room Key. Go through the "Statue Room", find the "Supply Room" and use the key to open the door. The final piece is there. Grab it and return to the Docks. Go through the tunnel exit. Find a ladder, climb it and click on the door. You must make it look exactly like the Torn Picture. When it is, push the top button and the door will open. Go up and you will be back in the "Supply Room". Open the door again with the key, then go out. Duck when the security guard comes to not be caught and go to the "Statue Room". Avoid the laser beams by hiding behind statues and potted plants and go to the "Main Hall of Paintings". Go to the left, and click on the Scream. You will get arrested by police officers. In the "Police Station", you will take a lie detector test. Once you pass it, the lady inspector will tell you that someone else stole the painting. Return to "Bobo's Clown Store", talk to the security guard on the left and he will give you his Timecard. Go back to the Museum Fantastique and go to the "Security Office". Click on the monitors, and you will see that the shady guy stole the painting. Take a printed screen copy, then return to Down Town and show the print to the mimes, and they will whistle. This indicates that you should go to the "All that Jazz Cafe". Go inside, and go near the stage. The shady guy is there. After you talk to him, he will run away, and you have to follow him. Go outside and he will run away on a scooter. You will also ride a scooter to try catch him. Avoiding everything except for ramps, you have to keep running after him until you reach to the Docks. There, he will jump on a boat and escape, but he drops a Key Card. Pick it up. Then, go back to the Museum Fantastique, talk to the assistant curator again and he will give you the Van Gogh's Starry Night. Examine it with the x-ray device and it says: "Meet me at the museum in Early Poptropica Island.". Go to Early Poptropica Island. Go in the "Pop Art Museum", go to the left, talk to the woman, and she will give you a Key. Go back to Counterfeit Island, and go to the Country Side. Find the house that says "Inspector Veuve-Noire" and use the Key to open the door. Enter the house, go to the upper level, click on the torn edge of the weird painting, and it will be revealed as the missing Scream. Then, the lights go out and you are knocked out by someone. You will arrive in the Underground Hideout, the hideout of the Black Widow, notorious art thief. After question you, she will walk away and you find out tied up next to the shady guy, tied up too. Move your chair in direction of the shady guy. After that, both of you escape and you have to find a door and go in. Avoiding the guards, go up and find a giant metal door. Use the Key Card to open it up. Go to the left to begin the final battle. You must turn the crank to bring the shady guy up, while not letting too much art crash up to $1,000,000, making it a bit difficult since turning the crank is slow. Catch the pieces of art the "Black Widow" throws and when she gets mad, you have the opportunity to turn the crank and move the shady guy a little bit up, but be careful because when she gets mad she throws a bomb to you. Keep doing this a few times until you get the shady guy to the top, and he knock her out. Then you will be back in the "Web Browser Internet Cafe" with the curator and she will tell you to go to the Museum Fantastique. When you get there, she is in the "Expressionism" area. Talk to her, and she will reveal that the museum is really the secret storage facility for the world's rarest art. Then, you get the island medallion! Multiplayer room The multiplayer room on Counterfeit Island is the Moldy Baguette Inn. The_moldy_baguette_inn.png|The Moldy Baguette Inn, the multiplayer room Glitches Main article:Glitches *'Antisocial Clown:' If you attempt to show the clown on the roof of the clown shop the photo of the strange man,you will drop onto the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Time-Traveling Security Guard:' The security guard's timecard says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday, despite this 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday, as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. *'Invisible Platform Glitch:' If you go to where the gamers laptop is and jump up,you will land on an invisible platform. *'Balloon Boy Glitch:' If you pop the green balloon as you are about to hand it to the balloon boy,he will float up holding a red one. *'Restart Island Glitch:' If you log out in the middle of the boss battle with the Black Widow,you will appear in the Black Widow's house, with no way back into her hideout.In order to finish the island you must restart it. *'Invisible wall glitch: '''if you go down the ancient tunnel with a balloon, at the hill right after the dome space, if you jump smoothly towards the hill, you'll go through the hill and end up in the dirt below. *'Incredibly Addictive Glitch:' In the internet cafe when you play the game, the "Restart" and "Close" buttons don't work when you lose. The buttons at the top (Daily Pop, Store, etc) don't work either: "Friends" works occasionally, but pressing anything doesn't work. You have to close Poptropica and log in again to stop this. *'Bending Down Glitch:' In the internet cafe, if you're standing on the dictionary and click on it, nothing will happen. The same thing happens with the computer. Also, if you're using the Invisible Platform Glitch, you can't talk to the gamer. *'Confused Poptropican: Before you give the balloon, the Balloon Boy and found the tickets, you try to give the tickets back to the gamer but your Poptropican says the character is female but this could be a typo. Trivia *This island is related to Mystery Train Island in some ways. *Counterfeit Island was going to come after Reality TV Island, but Reality TV Island was removed from the home page and Counterfeit came before it. *Counterfeit Island is the first island where you have to go to another island to continue your mission. *Counterfeit Island is the first island with Early Access. Reviews *'''Fierce Runner: I bought the early access to this island back a few years ago, and it was well worth the 500 (I think) credits. This is probably my favorite island of all time because there is so much to do! What's not to like about an island where you can paint, play a computer game in the cafe, chase a mysterious man on a scooter, and learn about art? Going to Early Poptropica is even part of the plot! Even if you don't like art you will love this island (and trust me, I take no interest in art). *'Golden Bug:' This island is pretty cool because it's the only island (apart from the Ghost Story preview) that allows you to travel to other islands as part of the plot! I also liked the art forgery stuff. The boss fight at the end is very hard so don't make this your first island, though. *'Fearless Tornado: '''This has always been one of my favorite islands. I love the gameplay and everything else in the island. My only flaw is that when your making that weird dragon face to get into the secret entrance, it's hard to get the face exactly right. Still awesome island. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' This was a very good island and the epic betrayal between the Black Widow. Wow it was good! Besides the many tries on the boss battle. 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: 'This is another one of the Special Islands, 8 out of 10. *'Happy Spinner: '''This was really a cool island and the best part was to finish it you have to go to another island! (Early Poptropica) i give 9/10 Fan-Art Time is Running Out.PNG|Joshuawesome8: Time is Running Out . . . Awkward moment.png|coolcheetah53:Awkward moment pingas.PNG|Cool Tiger:Me VS Black Widow Videos Counterfeit Island|The Counterfeit Island Trailer Category:Islands Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:2010 Islands Category:Areas Category:Places Category:Poptropica